seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
오노 다이스케
.png |직업 = 성우, 가수 |소속사 = 마우스 프로모션 |출생년 = 1978 |출생월 = 5 |출생일 = 4 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 코우치현 |출생지2 = 타카오카군 |혈액형 = O |신장 = 174cm |체중 = 65kg |발사이즈 = |별명 = 오노D |활동시작 = 2002년 |활동종료 = |장르 = 애니메이션, 게임, 더빙 |데뷔역 = |참여유닛 = DG5, DABA, D.A.T |음악활동 = |공식사이트 = http://www.mausu.net/talent/tpdb_view.cgi?UID=83 |블로그 = http://www.nagoyatv.com/blogs/battlespirits_cracky/ |트위터 = |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:小野大輔 }} 인물소개 오노 다이스케(小野 大輔, 1978년 5월 4일 ~ )는 일본의 마우스 프로모션에 소속되어 있는 성우이자 Lantis에 소속되어 있는 가수이다. 일본 코우치현 사가와쵸 출신. 오노D(小野D、おのでぃ)라는 애칭으로 불린다. 대표적인 역할은 <스즈미야 하루히 시리즈>의 코이즈미 이츠키, <흑집사>의 세바스찬 미카엘리스 등이 있다.Yahoo! 인명사전 . 특징 주로 소년, 청년 역을 맡는다. 부드러운 목소리가 특징제4회 성우 어워드으로 열혈에서 쿨한 캐릭터까지 다양한 캐릭터를 연기한다.제2회 성우 어워드데뷔 당시는 장년 ~ 노인 역을 많이 연기하고 있었다. <스즈미야 하루히 시리즈>의 코이즈미 이츠키나 <흑집사>의 세바스찬 미카엘리스 같은 신비한 캐릭터, <심령탐정 야쿠모>의 사이토 야쿠모 같은 수수한 캐릭터를 자랑으로 여긴다. 또한 <듀라라라!!>의 헤이와지마 시즈오나 <전설의 용자의 전설>의 시온 아스타르 같은 이면성이 있는 캐릭터도 맡았으며 <미나미가>의 호사카나 <세토의 신부>의 미카와 케이 등 코믹한 캐릭터도 연기했다. 이력 아오니 일요 클래스(양성소) 졸업생이며, 일본 대학 예술학부 방송학과 재학 당시에는 TV 프로 제작 등을 배우고 있었다. 그러나 그 때 제출한 제작물이 실패하게 되고, 그 후 라디오 프로그램 제작으로 전향하여 믹서와 음향효과 등을 담당하고 있었다. 라디오 드라마의 제작중에 스탭이 부족하여 출연자측이 되었던 것이 성우를 목표하는 계기가 되었다.티비 카나가와 <만토라 ~만화 호랑이의 굴~> 2006 년 2월 13일 방송분 등 데뷔 초기에는 더빙 활동을 주로했다. 후에 애니메이션에도 출연하게 되어, 다수 작품에 레귤러를 맡아 2005년 방송의 TV 애니메이션판 의 쿠니사키 유키토 역으로 첫 주연을 연기했다. 그리고 2006년에 방영된 애니메이션 <스즈미야 하루히의 우울>의 코이즈미 이츠키를 맡아 2007년 봄에 개최된 라이브 이벤트 <스즈미야 하루히의 격주>에서 가창이나 댄스 등의 퍼포먼스도 맞추어 단번에 지명도를 높였다. 2007년 부터 음악 활동을 시작하여 현재까지 본인 명의로된 많은 주제가를 불렀다. 스스로 작사도 하고 있어서, 2008년 부터 매월 말에 개최되는 에서는 호스트의 한 명으로서 라이브를 하고 있다. 2008년 <미나미가>의 호사카 역과 <렌탈 마법사>의 카게자키 역으로 제2회 성우 어워드 서브 캐릭터 남우상을 수상했고, 2010년 <흑집사>의 세바스찬 미카엘리스 역으로 제4회 성우 어워드 남우주연상을 수상했다. 친교관계 에피소드 ;인물 관련 에피소드 *자주 있는 질문으로써 팬으로부터의 선물은 "편지가 제일 기쁘다"라고 발언하고 있다. "고가의 것을 받아도 '성우의 일'로 밖에 돌려줄 수밖에 없기 때문에 미안하다. 그 만큼을 출연작에 소비해주고, 그 감상을 편지로 받을 수 있으면 그것이 나의 연료가 된다" 라고.마우스블로그 2007년 1월 24일 블로그, 크라노아 방송위원회 2009년 12월 11일 배달분 등 *축하 이벤트나, 라디오에서는 종종 눈물 짓는 모습을 볼 수 있다. 그러나 어렸을 적에는 부모님으로부터 "남의 앞에서는 울어선 안된다" 라는 말을 들었다고 한다.DJCD <괭이갈매기 울 적에 EpisodeR -Radio of the golden witch-> *출신지인 코치현 사카와쵸의 성인식으로의 강연이나, 문화청·코치현 교육위원회 주최의 '전국 독서 페스티벌 in코난'에서 낭독을 하는 등, 고향에 매우 익숙하다. 2010년 4월 코치현 관광 특사로 임명되었다.코치현 관광 특사 명단 *라디오 <오노 다이스케의 GIGらNight!>에서 '이번주의 부처'라는 코너를 가지고 있을 정도로 불상을 좋아한다. *좋아하는 만화는 <맛의 달인>이나 <죠죠의 기묘한 모험> 이고, 그 외 <세인트☆오니상>, <3월의 라이온> 등을 꼽은 적도 있다. *모토는 "기대는 배반하고, 예상은 뛰어 넘는다."WEB 라디오 <흑집사 팬텀 미드나잇 라디오> for 모바일에서. *특기는 토사벤, 퉁소를 불 수 있는 것. *탈 것에 약하다. 축구부에서 레귤러였지만, 코치현내에서는 활약할 수 있었어도 원정을 하면 멀미를 해, 벤치에도 들어갈 수 없었을 때도 많아서 데니스 베르캄프 같은 선수였다고 한다.월간 Asuka 스테이션 24주년 DJCD, 2009년 7월. *축구를 좋아하고 FA 프리미어 리그에서는 맨체스터 유나이티드의 라이언 긱스의 팬.WEB 라디오 <흑집사 팬텀 미드나잇 라디오> '라디오 블랙 사이드' 제7회 (2009년 2월 9일) 아르헨티나 축구 국가대표팀을 응원하고 있고, 후안 세바스티안 베론의 광팬이다.<쿠랏키토크> 2010년 6월 15일. *초등학교 시절에는 축구를 하고 있어서, 당시 팀메이트로 현 감바오사카의 DF 야마구치 사토시와 전국대회에 출장한 적도 있다.<카미야 히로시·오노 다이스케의 Dear Girl ~Stories~>, <모닝> 2010년 17호 등 *특기요리는 카레로 '내 카레는.. 맛있다구...'라고 자부했다. 또한 <미나미가>의 호사카와 같이 메밀국수를 만들 수도 있다고 한다.,미나미가의 미나키케 등에서. *<배틀 스피리츠 소년격패단>에 출연했던 계기로 바스토피의 재미에 빠져있다고. 실력이 꽤 좋아서, 현재는 상급자의 증표인 '하이랭커 패스'를 소유하고 있다. 그리고 본인이 연기하고 있는 쿠랏키 레이도 '하이랭커 패스'를 소유하고 있다는 설정이 있다. *사무실로부터의 핸드폰 착신음은, 자신이 처음으로 주역을 맡은 의 OP '새의 시'.<오노 다이스케의 GIGらNight!>, 스기타 토모카즈의 2010년 3월 30일 트위터 등. ;활동 관련 에피소드 *<흑집사> 세바스찬 미카엘리스 역에 관해 시노하라 토시야 감독에 의하면, 당초에 오노 다이스케 본인 보다 좀 더 젊은 목소리를 상정하고 있었으나 오디션을 거듭하던 중 오노 다이스케의 목소리에서 느낄 수 있었던 섹시함이 최종적인 결정타가 되어 오노 다이스케로 발탁했다고 한다.TV 애니메이션 <흑집사> Black Record 에서. *이쥬인 히카루의 라디오를 좋아해서, POARO의 팬이었던 것을 와시자키 타케시에게 밝혔다고 한다.애니스파 2008년 1월 12일, 제198회 및 제201회 방송에서. *오노디(오노D)라는 닉네임을 제안했던 계기는, 성우업계에 '다이스케'라는 이름이 너무 많아, 어떤 이벤트에서 호리우치 켄유가 무대 끝에서 "다이스케"라고 불렀더니 여러 명의 다이스케(나미카와 다이스케, 키시오 다이스케, 히라카와 다이스케, 사카구치 다이스케 등)가 뒤를 돌아봤다는 에피소드에서 나왔다고 한다.<치유받아 Bar 와카모토 시즌 Zwei> 제57회 방송에서. *야스모토 히로키, 토리우미 코스케가 전파시킨 '핸섬' 외에도, 어떤 음향감독이 부른 '논땅'<카나♥유이♥유카리의 카시마시 라디오> 에서., 키시오 다이스케가 부른 '오놋치→오놋팅→팅', 사와시로 미유키가 부른 'OD' 등 많은 별명을 가지고 있다. 음향감독으로부터는 자주 역할명으로 불려지기도 한다. *애니메이션 <미나미가 ~어서 와~>의 제2화에서 나왔던 카레송은, 원작 제113화의 가사에, 일부 본인의 애드립으로 생각한 가사를 더 붙여서 부른거라 한다.이노우에 마리나의 2009년 1월 12일 블로그, 성우 그랑프리 2009년 7월호. 유닛활동 같은 1978년생의 성우인 콘도 타카유키, 스가누마 히사요시, 타치바나 신노스케, 히노 사토시, 후쿠야마 쥰, 마지마 쥰지와 DABA라는 유닛을 하고 있다. 현재 활동은 거의 없지만 공식 사이트DABA Official Web Site의 블로그로 멤버의 교류를 엿볼 수 있다. 출연작품 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;2002년 *G-on 라이더즈 (담당자, 아나운스) *루팡3세 EPISODE:0 퍼스트 콘택트 *바이스 크로이츠 그리엔 (이사장의 호위) *파닥파닥 비행선의 모험 (배 젓는 사람 A) *풀 메탈 패닉! (코바야시) *히트가이 제이（남자 B, 운전수, 병사 A 외） ;2003년 *AVENGER *D.C~다 카포~ (쿠리 릭스) *R.O.D -THE TV- (담당 편집) *WOLF'S RAIN (탈환대 B) *내일의 나쟈 (맛시모) *록맨 에그제 AXESS (프리즈맨, 장기맨, C국 스탭, 다크로이드 B 외) *머메이드 멜로디 피치피치핏치 (식장 손님 A) *무인혹성 서바이브 (레이더 계열) *스크랩드 프린세스 (키다프 쟈이롯) *신혼합체 고단나!! (스기야마) *부탁해☆트윈즈 (작업남) *진월담 월희 (아나운서, 동급생 A, 담당자, 시체) *최유기 RELOAD (요괴) *풀 메탈 패닉? 후못후 (코바야시) *헝그리 하트 WILD STRIKER (키쿠모토 하지메) ;2004년 *2×2=시노부전 (닌자 2, 카에데의 아빠) *NARUTO -나루토- (소리닌자) *SAMURAI 7 (군중 A) *To Heart~Remember my Memories~ (레페리) *갓 구운!! 쟈빵 (수험생) *금색의 갓슈 (고플레) *록맨 에그제 Stream - 프리즈맨, 켄, 수의사, 차장 내비게이션, 폭주족 A, 뚱보남 외) *미도리의 나날 (기공사) *블랙잭 (단역 다수) *선생님의 시간 DOKI DOKI SCHOOL HOURS (교장선생님) *신혼합체 고단나!! SECOND SEASON (스기야마) *신무월의 무녀 #3 *아가사 크리스티의 명탐정 포아르와 마플 (해롤드 크라켄소프, 필립, 미첼 외) *우타∽카타 (츠즈키 료) *엘펜리트 (코우타의 아빠) *조이드 퓨저스 (남자 B) *최유기 RELOAD GUNLOCK (스님, 요괴) *폭렬천사 (학생 C) *학원 앨리스 (남1#1화, 맹수술사#23화) *현시연 (위원장) *후타코이 (고토 쥰타로) ;2005년 *AIR (쿠니사키 유키토, 소라) *D.C.S.S. -다 카포 세컨드 시즌- (사부로) *투구벌레 왕자 무시킹 숲의 백성의 전설 (카카로) *갤러리 페이크 *교향시편 에우리카 세븐 (장교 B) *극상 학생회 (키미즈카 유이치) *까마귀-KARAS- (켄) *노에인 또 하나의 너에게 (엔라) *갓 구운!! 쟈빵 (관객) *로젠메이든 트로이멘트 (엔쥬) *명탐정 코난 (TV 내레이션) *블러드 플러스 (소리마치, 마을 주민) *스타쉽 오퍼레이터즈 (고토) *신비한 별의☆쌍둥이 공주 (아론) *신역 전국영웅전설 사나다 십용사 The Animation *아이실드 21 (미즈마치 켄고) *오뎅군 (곤약군, 치쿠와군, 손님) *위치 -W.I.T.C.H.- (세드릭) *유리가면 제2기 (카사리 히로시) *은아전설 WEED (카이토) *응석부리지마!! (류칸, 두목) *고집쟁이☆페어리 미르모로 퐁! 원더풀 (가신(家臣)) *지옥소녀 (카타오카 마사야) *카린 (면접관) *풀 메탈 패닉! The Second Raid (남학생) *플레이볼 2nd (니시다) *허니와 클로버 (마츠다 이치로, 해설 외) ;2006년 *BLEACH (마바시) *Gift ~기프트~eternal rainbow (사카구치) *NIGHT HEAD GENESIS (β) *RED GARDEN (닉) *REC (하타다) *날아라 호빵맨 (곰 아저씨 #848) *로젠 메이든 오베르튜레 (엔쥬) *마모루군에게 여신의 축복을! (스도우 마야) *바텐더 (바텐더 B) *블랙잭 21 (하자마 카게미츠<청년기>, 간부, 부조종사) *사신의 발라드 (마츠모토) *스즈미야 하루히의 우울 (코이즈미 이츠키) *쓰르라미 울 적에 (아카사카 마모루) *응석부리지 마! 갈!! (미술부원, 번장, 작업원) *위치 블레이드 (나가타) *유리 함대 (시크) *이노센트 비너스 (켄고) *카시마시 ~걸 미츠 걸~ (소로 아스타) *츠바사 크로니클 (선원) ;2007년 *강철신 지그 (쿠사나기 켄지) *렌탈 마법사 (카게자키) *드래고너츠 -더 레조넌스- (카미시나 진) *러키☆스타 (오노 다이스케) *마법소녀 리리컬 나노하 StrikerS (베롯사 아코스) *미나미가 (호사카) *바람의 스티그마 (야가미 카즈마) *세토의 신부 (미카와 카이) *쓰르라미 울 적에 해답편 (아카사카 마모루) *신곡주계 폴리포니카 (아카츠키 디렌) *아이돌마스터 XENOGLOSSIA (다이도 나라바) *안데르센 스토리즈 (왕자님) *키스덤 ~ENGAGE planet~ (아이바 슈우) *현시연 2 (위원장) ;2008년 *CLANNAD ~AFTER STORY~ (사사키) *YES! 프리큐어5 GO GO! (청년) *네오 안젤리크 Abyss (휴우가) *네오 안젤리크 Abyss -Second Age- (휴우가) *도서관 전쟁 (아사히나 히카루) *모노크롬 팩터 (니카이도 아키라) *미나미가 ~한 그릇 더~ (호사카) *밤벚꽃사중주 ~요자쿠라 콰르텟~ (키시 쿄우스케) *비하다 일족 (카마다 마사오, 점원) *월드 디스트럭션 ~세계박멸의 6인~ (나쟈 그레프) *우리 집의 여우신령님 (에비스) *카오스;헤드 ~CHAOS;HEAD~ (미스미 다이스케) *흑집사 (세바스찬 미카엘리스) ;2009년 *11eyes (사츠키 카케루) *괭이갈매기 울 적에 (우시로미야 배틀러) *꽃 피우는 청소년 (유진 알렉산드르 드 볼칸) *하늘을 올려다보는 소녀의 눈동자에 비친 세계 (문토) *미나미가 ~어서 와~ (호사카) *미라클☆트레인 ~오오에도선에 어서오세요~ (츠키시마 이자요이) *배틀 스피리츠 소년격패단 (크라키 레이) *사키 -Saki- (하기요시) *스즈미야 하루히의 우울 2009년판 (코이즈미 이츠키) *아라드전기 ~슬랩 업 파티~ (단진) *우주를 달리는 소녀 (신구지 시게루, 미스터 크로오비) *절대가련 칠드런 (바투라 17세) *야수조율사 에린 (나손) *PandoraHearts (쟈크 베델리우스) *하늘 가는 대로 (무사(武佐)) ;2010년 *GIANT KILLING (루이지 요시다) *Fortune Arterial 붉은 약속 (하세쿠라 코헤이) *WORKING!! (사토 쥰) *듀라라라!! (헤이와지마 시즈오) *배신은 내 이름을 알고 있다 (렌죠 호츠마) *배틀 스피리츠 브레이브 (크라키 레이) *심령탐정 야쿠모 (사이토 야쿠모) *오누이 이야기 (하나야마) *전설의 용자의 전설 (시온 아스타르) *주군과 함께 1분 극장 (카타쿠라 카게츠나) *포켓몬 레인저 빛의 궤적 (레드아이) *하트캐치 프리큐어! (니시하라 타이키) *흑집사 II (세바스찬 미카엘리스) ;2011년 *47 도도부견 (코우치견) *A 채널 (사토선생) *BLEACH (츠키시마 슈쿠로) *DOG DAYS (버나드 사블라주) *WORKING'!! (사토 쥰) *기동전사 건담 AGE (울프 에니아클) *경계선상의 호라이즌 (텐조 크로스유나이트, 핫산 훌부쉬) *단탈리안의 서가 (휴이 앤서니 디스워드) *데드맨 원더랜드 (켄가미네 나기) *일상 (까마귀) *진지하게 날 사랑해!! (아야노코지 마로, 애완견) *주군과 함께~안대의 야망~ (카타쿠라 카게츠나) *청의 엑소시스트 (아서 오귀스트 엔젤) *페르소나 4 (이치죠 코우) *하느님의 메모장 (4대 ) ;2012년 *AKB0048 (우시야마 선생) *BRAVE10 (키리가쿠레 사이조) *DOG DAYS' (버나드 사블라주) *K (야토가미 쿠로) *경계선상의 호라이즌 II (텐조 크로스유나이트, 핫산 훌부쉬) *마기 (신드바드) *머브러브 얼터너티브 토탈 이클립스 (유우야 브리지스) *백곰 카페 (라마 씨) *사키 -Saki- 아치가 편 episode of side-A (하기요시) *신 테니스의 왕자 (토쿠가와 카즈야) *아빠 말 좀 들어라! (니무라 코이치) *우주전함 야마토 2199 (코다이 스스무) *윤회의 라그랑주 (디셀마인) *쥬얼 펫 키라☆데코 (오자키 블루나이트 , 데코 시계) *쿠로코의 농구 (미도리마 신타로) *파이 브레인 신의 퍼즐 제2시리즈 (다우트) ;2013년 *BROTHERS CONFLICT (아사히나 스바루) *네가 있는 마을 (카자마 쿄스케) *노래의☆왕자님♪ 진심 러브 2000% (스메라기 키라) *진격의 거인 (엘빈 스미스) *취성의 가르간티아 (피니언의 형) *카니발 (히라토) *혁명기 발브레이브 (카인) ;시기 미정 *전파교사 (카가미 쥬이치로) OVA *A 채널 +smile (사토 선생) *BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION (카시와기 요스케) *Memories Off 시리즈（사기사와 잇슈） **Memories Off 3.5 기도가 전해진 시간 Vol.1,2 **Memories Off 3.5 추억의 저편으로 Vol.2 *VitaminX Addiction（''' 쿠사나기 하지메''' ） *ZOMBIE-LOAN 특별편 (츠구미 슈우지) *가면 라이더 덴오 콜렉션 DVD '이매진애니메3' (' 테디') *까마귀 -KARAS- (켄) *기동전사 건담 SEED C.E.73 STARGAZER (' 스웬 칼 바얀') *마법소녀 츠쿠네짱 (토니 아저씨, 쿠마 외) *마법선생 네기마! ~하얀 날개 ALA ALBA~ (알비레오 이마〔쿠우넬 선더스〕） **마법선생 네기마! ~또 하나의 세계~ (쿠우넬 선더스) *명탐정 코난 목적은 코고로! 소년탐정단 완전비밀 조사 (무라카미 마사야) *미나미가 베츠바라（'호사카'） *미즈이로 ＜무빅판＞ (켄지의 아버지) *밤벚꽃사중주~별의 바다~ (키시 코우스케 ） *벨제바브 ~주운 아기는 대마왕!?~ (나츠메 신타로) ※점프슈퍼애니메투어 상영작품 *샤이나 달크 ~검은 달의 왕과 창벽의 달의 공주~ (엑소더 세로 크라우 '''） *성계의 전기 III (듀르) *세인트세이야 THE LOST CANVAS 명왕신화 (게자리의 매니골드) *세토의 신부 OVA (미카와 카이) *쓰르라미 울 적에 레이（아카사카 마모루'） *오쟈마녀 도레미 히.미.츠 (학생역의 배우#4, 미청년#10) *울트라 매니악 (남자) *제네레이션 오브 카오스 3 ~시간의 봉인~ (아르필드) **제네레이션 오브 카오스 3 ~시간의 봉인~ Session.1 **제네레이션 오브 카오스 3 ~시간의 봉인~ Session.2 *주군과 함께 ('카타쿠라 카게츠나') *톱을 노려라 2! (승무원 A, 오퍼레이터 B, 도지사) 극장판 애니메이션 *극장판 MAJOR 메이저 우정의 위닝숏 (아서) *극장판 마법선생 네기마! ANIME FINAL (알비레오 이마) *극장판 "문학소녀" (아쿠타카와 카즈시） *극장판 청의 엑소시스트 (아서 오귀스트 엔젤) *블랙잭 두 사람의 검은 의사 (구급대원) *스즈미야 하루히의 소실 ('코이즈미 이츠키') *어떤 비공사에 대한 추억（'카를로 황자 ) *테츠카 오사무의 붓다 -붉은 사막이여! 아름답다- (찬나) *천상인과 악당 인간 최후의 싸움 (문토') *허들 (이시다 오사무) 웹 애니메이션 *Starry☆Sky ('토우즈키 스즈야') *뇨롱 츄루야씨 ('코이즈미 이츠키', 남자 손님) *린의 날개 제2화 *스즈미야 하루히쨩의 우울 ('코이즈미 이츠키') 게임 ;2002년 *사무라이 (도날드 도나텔로즈) *완간 미드나이트 (류우야) ;2003년 *남자를 위한 바이블 THE 우정 어드벤쳐 -호타루·소울- (오리오 마모루) *사쿠라 대전 ~뜨거운 열정으로~ *이스Ⅰ·Ⅱ 이터널 스토리 (고트) ;2004년 *3학년B반 킨파치선생 전설의 교단에 서다! (히야마 타이요) *ToHeart2 *귀무자 3 (프랑스군 병사) *도로로 (금동자) *방과 후의 LOVE BEAT ('쿠즈와노 이츠키') *언젠가 내리는 눈 (코우사카) *풀 하우스 키스 (쿠죠 리쿠) ;2005년 *도쿄버스안내 2 (남자승객 A1〜M3) *물의 선율 (키리하라 마사츠구) *별이 내리는 시간 ('아리마 슌') *풍운막말전 (사카모토 료마) *Little Aid ('사와토 유즈루') ;2006년 *étude prologue 〜흔들리는 마음의 조각~ (사와토 유즈루) *Hush-a-bye, baby ('유이자키 잇신') *planetarian 〜작은 별의 꿈〜 (쿠즈야(屑屋)) *R.O.H.A.N (하프엘프 남성) *건퍼레이드 오케스트라 *검호 ZERO (사카모토 료마) *기동전사 건담 SEED DESTINY 연합vs.Z.A.F.T.II PLUS (스웬 칼 바얀) *네오 안젤리크 ('휴우가') *물의 선율2 ~비의 기억~ (키리하라 마사츠구) *소닉 더 헤지혹 ('실버 더 헤지혹') *아머드 코어 4 (아마지그) *전국 BASARA 2 (적) *전생팔견사 봉마록 ('카이바 마코토') *카메오 : 엘레멘츠 오브 파워 *카미와자(神業) ('에비조') *카시카시 ~걸 미츠 걸~ '첫 여름이야기' (소로 아스타) *풀 하우스 키스 2 (나카이즈미 타카유키, 쿠죠 리쿠) ;2007년 *DEAR My SUN!!〜아들★육성★광소곡〜 ('시도 후우토''' (자상한 타입)) *KoiGIG ~DEVIL×ANGEL~ (슈우) *Panic Palette (사와토 유즈루) *Vitamin X (쿠사나기 하지메) *기동전사 건담 MS전선 0079 (크라우스 벨트란) *로젠메이든 Geppetto Garden (엔쥬) *소닉과 비밀의 링 (실버 더 헤지혹) *스즈미야 하루히의 약속 (코이즈미 이츠키) *쓰르라미 울 적에 시리즈 (아카사카 마모루) *전국 BASARA 2 영웅외전 (적) *프린세스 나이트메어 (이누카이 이치로우타) *항마령부전 이즈나 弐 (사스케, 히요시마루, 무겐, 어비스) ;2008년 *CHAOS;HEAD (미스미 다이스케) *drastic Killer - 타치바나 카이토 *DUEL LOVE 사랑하는 소녀는 승리의 여신 (타키가와 쿄우지) *Panic Palette Portable (사와토 유즈루) *Vitamin 시리즈 (쿠사나기 하지메) **Vitamin X Evolution **Vitamin Y *네오 안젤리크 시리즈 (휴우가) **네오 안젤리크 Full voice **네오 안젤리크 Special *마나케미아2 ~타락한 학원과 연금술사들~ (로젤룩스 마이첸) *모노크롬 펙터 cross road (니카이도 아키라) *쁘띠플 (카키자키 세이지) *사무라이의 길 3 (우메미야 신노스케) *소닉 라이더즈 슈팅스타 스토리 (실버 더 헤지혹) *스즈미야 하루히의 당혹 (코이즈미 이즈키) *스트리트 파이터 6 (엘 포르테) *쓰르라미 울 적에 시리즈 (아카사카 마모루) **쓰르라미 울 적에 반(絆) 제2권 상(想) **쓰르라미 울 적에 반(絆) 제3권 라(螺) **쓰르라미 데이브레이크 Portable *시그마 하모닉스 (쿠로카미 시그마) *아사키, 유메미시 (야에가키 치하야) *짓궂은 My Master (에반스) *크레프시드라~빛과 그림자의 십자가~ (카테키스타(伝道師)) *크로스엣지 (로제) *타츠노코 VS. CAPCOM CROSS GENERATION OF HEROES (캬샨) *테일즈 오브 베스페리아 (해리, 티글) *트루 포츈 (마사토) *하나요이 로마네스크 ~사랑과 애잔함- 그것은 그대를 위한 아리아~ (호쇼 렌타로) ;2009년 *11eyes CrossOver (사츠키 카케루) *Dear Girl〜Stories〜 히비키 히비키 특훈대작전! (오노D(小野大輔)) *Starry☆Sky〜in Spring〜 (토우즈키 스즈야) *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match (네임리스, 시스템보이스) *THE LAST REMNANT (다비드 낫소) *Vitamin Z (쿠사나기 하지메) *데몬브라이드 (리히트 울프스턴 슈발츠, 재드키엘) *루미나스아크 3 아이즈 (레피) *마리오&소닉 AT 밴쿠버 올림픽 (실버 더 헤지혹) ※게스트 출연 *샤이닝 포스 패더 (베일) *선광의 윤무DUO（쟈스퍼 힐키트 혼고） *소닉과 암흑의 기사 (실버 더 헤지혹) ※크레디트 미게재 *스즈미야 하루히 시리즈 (코이즈미 이츠키) **스즈미야 하루히의 격동 **스즈미야 하루히의 병렬 **스즈미야 하루히의 직렬 *쓰르라미 울 적에 시리즈 (아카사카 마모루) **쓰르라미 울 적에 반(絆) 제4권 반(絆) **쓰르라미 데이브레이크 Portable MEGA EDITION *원격수사-진실로의 23일간- (사이토 코우지) *파이널 판타지 13 (스노우 빌리어스) *흑집사 팬텀 앤드 고스트 (세바스찬 미카엘리스) ;2010년 *.hack//Lin (알비레오) *Starry☆Sky 시리즈 (토우즈키 스즈야) **Starry☆Sky ~in Spring~ Portable **Starry☆Sky ~After Spring~ **Starry☆Sky ~After Autumn~ *TAKUYO Mix Box ~First Anniversary~ (사와토 유즈루) *Vitamin 시리즈 (쿠사나기 하지메) **Vitamin Z Revolution **Vitamin X Evolution Plus *가면라이더 배틀 간바라이드 (마체 테디) *괭이갈매기 울 적에 ~마녀와 추리의 윤무곡~ (우시로미야 배틀러) *듀라라라!! 3way standoff (헤이와지마 시즈오) *마법사와 주인님 New Ground ~Wizard and the master~ (세라스 드라군) *배신은 내 이름을 알고 있다 ~황혼에 떨어진 기도~ (렌죠 호츠마) *서먼나이트 그랑테제 멸망의 검과 약속의 기사 (스칼 이베르) *소닉 시리즈 (실버 더 헤지혹) **소닉 칼라즈 **소닉 프리 라이더즈 *연애번장 인생은 짧으니 사랑하라 소녀! Love is Power (미스테리어스 번장) *전국대전-1560 오와리의 풍운아- (우에스기 켄신, 아마카스 카게모치, 타키가와 카즈마스, 삿사 나리마사 외 다수) *타천사의 달콤한 유혹×쾌감 프레이즈 (타카야마 히토시) *황금몽상곡 (우시로미야 배틀러) ;2011년 *Vitamin X to Z (쿠사나기 하지메) *가면라이더 클라이맥스 히어로즈 포제 (마체 테디) *괭이갈매기 울 적에 ~진실과 환상의 야상곡~ (우시로미야 배틀러) *세븐스 드래곤 2020 (다이고, 캐릭터메이크 보이스) *스즈미야 하루히의 추상 (코이즈미 이츠키) *스즈미야 하루히짱의 마작 (코이즈미 이츠키) *안젤리크 마연의 6기사 (유진) *전국대전-1570 마왕, 상경하다- (혼간지 겐뇨, 아케치 미츠히데, 사나다 마사유키, 우에스기 카게토라 외 다수) *파이널 판타지 13-2 (스노우 빌리어스) *파이널 판타지 TYPE-0 (나인) *황금몽상곡X (우시로미야 배틀러) ;2012년 *Bravely Default: Flying Fairy (빅터 박사) *BIOHAZARD REVELATIONS (키스 럼레이) *BROTHERS CONFLICT 시리즈 (스바루) **BROTHERS CONFLICT PASSION PINK **BROTHERS CONFLICT BRILLIANT BLUE *DEVIL SUMMONER SOUL HACKERS (사코 신고 ) *Vitamin X Detective B6 (쿠사나기 하지메) *게임이지만, 아빠 말 좀 들어라!! (니무라 코이지) *극한탈출 ADV 선한 자는 사망입니다 (K''') *기동전사 건담 엑스트림 버서스 풀부스트 (스웬 칼 바얀) *기동전사 건담 AGE 유니버스 엑셀/코스믹 드라이브 (울프 에니아클') *진지하게 날 사랑해! R (아야노코지 마로) *파이어 엠블렘 각성 (프레데릭) *환상수호전 이어지는 백년의 시간 (토르워드 알브레크, 소우 진) ;2013년 *NORN9 노룬+노네트 ('아즈마 나츠히코') *경계선상의 호라이즌 PORTABLE（텐조 크로스유나이트） *죠죠의 기묘한 모험 올스타 배틀（'쿠죠 죠타로'） 라디오 *VOICE STATION〜HOTEL MAUSU〜 (2004년 11월, 2005년 6~7월 퍼스널리티) *오노 다이스케의 GIG라 Night! (2007년 4월 6일 ~ 2008년 3월 28일) *카미야 히로시・오노 다이스케의 DearGirl ~Stories~ (2007년 4월 7일 ~ ) *네오로망스♥라이브 HOT! 10 Count down Radio II Huu! (2007년 5월 2일 ~ 11월 21일) *네오 안젤리크 Abyss ~양지저택에 어서오세요~（2008년 3월 21일 ~ 10월 17일) *흑집사 팬텀미드나이트 라디오 <블랙사이드> (2008년 9월 18일 ~ 2009년 12월 3일) *크로노아 방송위원회 (2009년 1월 9일 ~ 2010년 12월 31일) *전설의 용자의 전설의 라디오 (2010년 5월 21일 ~ 2010년 12월 24일) *오노 다이스케・콘도 타카유키의 꿈모험~Dragon&Tiger (2011년 7월 9일 ~ ) *빈즈 왕국 프린스☆라디오 (2011년 9월 1일 ~ 2012년 9월 27일 ) 더빙 *BONES 시즌1 #7, 시즌2 #4, 12 (하워드 엡스 ) *Boy Meets World(제6) #117 (남학생) *CSI:뉴욕 2 #1 (아담 소렌슨) *CSI:뉴욕 4 #18 (행크 베드포드) *ER 시즌 6 #198 (베나질) *glee ('핀 허드슨') *JURASSIC LAKE (죠슈) *K-19 (안드레이) *Le Divorce *Malcolm in the Middle (에릭) *The O.C ('라이언 앳우드') *Tuck Everlasting *S.A.S. 영국특수부대 (피트) *Smallville 시즌1 #11화 *SWEET SIXTEEN (크리스) *X-MAN 에볼루션 (하보크 ) *기마경관 2 #37 *나는 케이틀린 시즌2 #34, 36 *닌자 어쌔신 ('라이조') *댄싱 하바나 *디트로이트 콥 시티 (부티) *명탐정 몽크 시즌1 #21, 시즌2 #4, S4 *마작대장 (루이스) *미라 2 (니키) *미스 리틀 선샤인 (' 드웨인 후버''') *미운아기오리새끼 A Light in the Forest (게이브) *베로니카 마스 (케이시 간트) *블랙호크다운 (유레크) *사랑하는 몬테카를로 (오웬) *스피드 레이서 (태조 토고칸) *스타게이트 SG-1 #149, 150 *스타워즈 에피소드 3 : 시즈의 역습 (배틀 드루이드) *스토리 북~다락방의 마법사~ (아서 왕자) *신 Dr.마크 슬론 (제시 트라비스) *신소림사/SHAOLIN (소우반) *어나더 라이프~천국으로부터의 3일간~ 시즌1 #04, 15 *어디선가 무언가가 미스터리 (블러드) 시즌3 #60 *에이리언2 완전판 (DVD 얼티메이트 에디션판) *영원의 마리아 칼라스 (마르코) *유성화원~꽃보다 남자~ (나카즈카) *이브의 모든 것 #5 *컴퍼니 맨 *콜드 케이스 시즌 7 더 파이널 #2 (내시 심프슨) *탐험왕 (웨이슬리) *트와일라잇 존 *틴즈 구명대 In a Heartbeat #18 (학생) *파이브 핑거스 (마틴) *호텔리어 (최영재) *홍콩국제경찰/NEW POLICE STORY (Boy'z ) 디스코그라피 싱글 앨범 드라마 CD 라디오, 낭독, 그 외 CD 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 출판물 잡지 주석 같이 보기 외부 문서 *마우스 프로모션 : 오노 다이스케 공식 프로필 *란티스 : 오노 다이스케 공식 프로필 *공동 블로그 'DABA의 장난말' (공동 블로그, 유닛 DABA의 마사시 명의) *오노 다이스케 개인 블로그 '크라키 토크' (개인 블로그)